Umeko Part 4
by KiroChannie
Summary: We don't own Inazuma Eleven. We only own our OC's Umeko, Derek and Britney. The story and other characters goes to the rightfull owners!


"Humph pathetic worms" Reize said and nipped in his fingers. Ten other aliens appeared. "hold her tight and don't let her move!" Reize said and two aliens caught me, I couldn't move. "Let me go!" I shouted, but it didn't make sense. "You will play for us little girl" Reize said and walked toward me. "N-no!" I Yelled. Derek got mad "Let her go she said!" he shouted and ran toward us, one of the aliens pushed him away and Derek felt. "Go away kid" one of them said. "Here you go" Reize said while picking up my aliea necklace, he hand it around my neck. "N-NOO!" I yelled, but before I know, I couldn't control my body anymore.

The two aliens let me go and I stood up. "U-Umeko? Are you alright?" Derek asked me with a fair face. "Shut up you little brat!" I shouted. Derek stood up as well, he picked up my present I lost. "Umeko…" he showed me the necklace again " do you still really want this?" the answer was no, but I still couldn't control myself.

"We aren't here for a chat!" Reize said meanly. "And who are you?!" Derek shouted to him. "Me? I am Reize from the Aliea Academy" he said with a grin on his face. "He is our captain" I said and laughed meanly. "She is right little boy" Reize replied and appeared a black ball in his hand. "W-what is that?" Kazemaru asked us. "This is our soccer ball, you will play against us!" one of the aliens yelled. "And if we don't?!" Endou asked. "Then…., you can say bye bye to your dear school" I said and kicked the ball towards a building. "You have to win! Otherwise we will destroy it further!" Reize said and kicked the ball towards Endou. Endou tried to stop it, but he fail and felt on the ground "W-what is that power? " he asked while he was watching his hands.

I laughed meanly and kicked the ball towards Derek "Feel my power! It is better than before! I am not weak anymore!" I shouted. Why can't I control my body? I hope Derek knows that I don't mean it at all. "Umeko…" Derek said with tears in his eyes after he got hit by my ball. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. But somewhere, it felt nice to have such a big power.

We walked to the field and everyone took his position. "We are Gemini Storm, one of the Aliea Academy soccer club" Reize replied. "Are there more of you?!" Ichinose asked surprised. Britney came to the field when she saw a big explosion of the place where her school was. "Britney! Don't come any closer!" Derek yelled. Britney took a step back, and then she saw Umeko, surprised, she ran to Umeko and hugged her. "Go away you worm!" I yelled in her face and pushes my knee very hard in her stomach. "U-Umeko…" Britney said and felt on her knees. "khehehe" I laughed and kicked against her knees. "AU!" she yelled and almost cried. I couldn't stop myself, and I wouldn't stop myself anymore, it felt nice to hurt them. All the years I got hurt, now everyone will pay back!

The sky turns darker and darker. We started the match, "Where are they?!" Matsuno and Kabeyama shouted. The couldn't see us because we were too fast for them. I passed to Reize and he took the ball. "ASTRO BREAK!" he shouted and a ball that was first white, is now black of energy and flew to the goal. "I-I can't even see his shot!" Endou said and tried to stop it with Majin The Hand. But he couldn't do hi move that fast and the ball flew into the goal. After ten goals we stopped. Everyone lay wounded on the ground. We destroyed raimon and disappeared.

The next day we went to Nara. We destroyed the new building . I feel so great now I can destroy things, even when I can't control my body. "I see the raimon arrived in Nara too" Reize said with a grin.

Endous P.O.V.

We arrived in Nara. We would go to the park where something was destroyed, but we couldn't through the guards. "Let's look around guys" Hitomiko, our new coach, said. "Oke Coach" the half of the team said, the other half were in the hospital. After a few minutes, Nathan found a secret way. No one could stop us there because there wasn't anyone. We walked the pad and came out by the park. We looked around. "He Endou, look here! A black ball!" Kazemaru said and tried to lift it. We ran to Kazemaru and I tried to lift it too, but I couldn't move it, it was to heavy.

"He you!" a girlish voice said after us. I turned around and saw a girl with red hair and a hat in a black suit. "Who are you guys?" she asked us while there came men in the same suit as she. "I am Endou Mamoru" I said and raised my hand towards her "We are from Raimon." "I don't believe you!" she said "Why are you standing by the black ball?! I know you are from the Alieas Academy!" she was angry "And where is my dad? Give him back now!" I don't understand what she was saying. "We aren't from the Alieas!" Kazemaru shouted madly "We couldn't even lift that soccer ball!" "Then proof it and play against us!" The girl said. "Fine!" I replied while I set up a big smile.

After the match, we won. "My name is Tokou" the girl said and raised her hand. I shook her hand "Now you believe us?" I asked "I did all the time" she said laughing. "Why did you say such things at the beginning?" Derek asked her. "Because we would a match against you guys, we know you won the frontier!" she replied. "That was a nice match guys, but don't waste time, we have to move on to beat the Alieas" Hitomiko said. "You guys are after Alieas? They kidnapped my dad! I want a payback! Can I move on with you guys?!" Tokou yelled. "Sure! It will be fun!" I said smiling "Come on guys, lets move on to the bus, someone is calling us" Hitomiko said "Ooh, for I forget it, Gouenji, you can leave the team" she said and walked towards the bus. Nobody agreed with her, only Gouenji understand why he had to leave the team.

When we were all in the bus, Hibiki called us. "You have to move on to Hokaido, I heard there is a striker" Hibiki said and hang up. "You heard him, we will leave tomorrow, so go outside and train a bit" Hitomiko said. We all went outside and everyone was training, except me and Gouenji. "Sorry Endou, I think I have to leave the team, Hitomiko was right, I am no use" Gouenji said while he watched the sunset. "Don't say that!" I replied quickly after he finished talking. "I am sorry Endou" he said and looked at me, then he turned his head away, I noticed some tears. What could I do about it? I know he will come back soon. Then he started walking. "Bye Gouenji! We will see you soon!" I yelled. I was sad, but I didn't showed it. Natsumi and Britney came to me. "Where is Gouenji?" Britney asked me. "Gone…" Endou replied "But I know he will come back soon!" "We have to believe you then" Natsumi said and walked away to the bus.

After a few ours training, everyone moved on into the bus. "Alright you guys, we will move on to Hokaido to find our new striker!" Hitomiko said and she took a seat. Still, everyone was mad on her, especially Someoka. "How could she turn him out the team…" he said very softly.

Umeko's P.O.V.

After hurting people, a flashback came up.

"You are the worst person ever!" a women shouted at me and kicked me against the wall like I was a ball. I cried out loud. I had wounds and bruises everywhere. She grab me by my hair and raised me up. "You little girl" she said meanly and slapped me in my face "Everyone hates you! Don't you still notice it?!" she yelled. What is the meaning of being alive if everyone hates me and hurt me? I cried louder. "Let me go!" I shouted in the women face. "Shut up you!" she shouted back and throw me against the sharp point of the closet. I bled very much, she doesn't help me. Why is she doing this?

"Umeko?... UMEKO!" Reize shouted "Pay attention please" I shook my head. "I am sorry master" I said, why does I still call him master? We were training and I got the ball. Someone wanted to steal the ball with a slide, I jumped into the air and ran away. "She becomes better and better" Reize said and smiled. I kicked against the ball and did the move that Reize learned me "ASTRO BREAK!" it flew into the goal. Reize lay a hand on my shoulder "You are good" he said. I looked to him and then I looked back to the ground. "Something wrong" he said with a worrying voice. "I hurted my friends, I feel bad now" I said sadly. "Are you seriously calling them friends?! They didn't even care about you!" "They do!" I yelled back. "Really? If they cared so much about you, than they already have won against us to save you, but they didn't, we are your friends now!" Reize said and shook me a bit. "Maybe you are right, I don't believe them anymore" I said and looked into Reizes eyes. I felt something inside, a warm feeling I never felt before. I think I love him.

After the training I went to my bedroom. It was very dark there, but it was nicer than in Sun Garden. Everyone from Gemini Storm loved me, I don't want to go back anymore. But still, sometimes I am lonely in my room. I looked outside. It was nice here, finally I found friends who really cared about me. I looked to the soccer ball that lay in the corner of my room and walk toward it. I picked it up and kicked against the wall. I only could hair the sound of the ball that hitted the wall. Than Io came in. "What are you doing?" he asked me and I stopped kicking. "I am training…"I replied and started over again. "Alone and in your room?" he asked me. "Yes" I replied emotionless, then he stole my ball. "If you want to train, then go to the training field again" he said "I want to train with you if you want, next time ask someone" he smiled. I nodded and walked out my room. We trained a few ours, then I got back to my room and felt asleep.

Next day in the morning, I woke up and walked to Reize. "He Umeko, you can meet your old friend again if you want, the bus stopped and they are taking a break" Reize said. "Sure, are you coming with me?" I asked him, I loved him, he is the one who the most carrying about me. "I am fine with it" he smiled to me. "I am going with Umeko everyone! We will be back soon! Go and train after breakfast!" he shouted to the team and we disappeared.

We appeared before Derek, he was alone training in the forest. "Hello Derek, long time no see" I grinned "UMEKO!" he yelled and ran towards me. "I missed you!" Derek said with tears in his eyes. "Don't be such a baby!" I yelled and pushed him on the ground. "What's wrong with you?! why are you doing this?!" he asked while I stood up. "Why should I say it?!" I shouted in his face. "Alright…., you have to choose… us, Britt and me, or them, your new team…." He asked sadly while he showed the necklace to me. I slapped it out his hands and it fell in the mud. "Here is your answer…" I grinned and brought forth a ball in my hands. "Take this!" I kicked the ball very hard in his belly. "This is for all the things you did to me!" I shouted to him and picked up the ball again. "F-for what?" he said after he grabbed his belly, it looks like I hurted him very hard. "If you really cared about me, then you had won the last time against Gemini Storm!" I yelled. "T-that isn't true… I-I lo- eeh… we weren't strong enough…" he said. "LIES! AL LIES!" I became angrier. "Are you done Umeko?" Reize asked. "Can we stay a little longer? I am not done yet" I smiled at Reize and I grab Derek's hair. "Oke, but hurry up, we have to train soon" Reize replied. I raised him up and punched in his stomach. "You always lied to me! You didn't even tell me what happened to me when we were into the hospital!" I shouted while slapping in his face. "But Umeko, I didn't may say it!" Derek shouted difficulty. "Say what?!" I stopped hurting him and throw him against a tree. "That your mo- " he stopped talking. "Now I hate you even more than before… we are not finished yet!" I yelled and ran to Reize, I held his arm tight and we disappeared.


End file.
